The purpose of this research project is to obtain basic information necessary for understanding the nature of and the control of human food poisoning caused by Clostridium perfringens type A. Investigations will be made of the factors affecting enterotoxin production and stability and to determine the relationship of enterotoxin synthesis to the bacterial morphogenic process of sporulation. In addition, our studies on the nature of heat injury to spores and cold injury to vegetative cells as they are related to the survival and growth of C. perfringens in foods will be continued.